


Rules of Order

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Gags, Hair bondage, Hair-pulling, Multi, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/F/F, parliamentary procedure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: Amy and Gina convince Rosa to try bondage, but no one anticipated who would get the most out of submitting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/gifts).



When the DVD stopped, the three of them were silent on the couch. Amy only stirred to stop it when the animated menu started playing some looping horrible New Age music. Amy and Gina had shown up to Rosa’s apartment with it, having come from a private lending library they had joined. The film was...educational.

“I think it’s a good idea,” Gina said. “It’s hot, and I’m hot, and I’ll look hotter tied to the bed.”

Rosa grunted her assent. But Amy drew a breath in through her nose and sighed.

“What. What is it. What’s wrong with tying up Gina,” Rosa asked.

“Nothing’s wrong...but I don’t think Gina’s the one who needs this. You do.”

“I need my hands tied behind my back like I need a hole in my head, Santiago.”

Gina purred casually in lieu of responding. But Amy frowned more.

“Rosa. You have a hard time expressing emotions, being vulnerable, letting yourself be loved.” Amy, who was in the middle between them, took one of Rosa’s hands and stroked it gently. “Being in bondage forces you to let go of that and lay yourself bare in front of someone you trust not to murder you while you’re tied up.”

“That’s fucking deep,” Gina said.

“I’ve been doing a lot of research,” Amy said, her eyes lighting up. “There are some surprisingly deep annotated bibliographies available on the topic. Though one of them had a lot of animated gifs of spinning black roses and I might have gotten a virus from that one.”

“Fine. You can tie me up. But  _ I _ am tying  _ her _ up first and  _ someone _ is putting a gag on her,” Rosa said, pointing across the couch at Gina.

Amy frowned. “Is that allowed? I thought there were rules.”

“The motion is granted!” Gina slammed her hand down, slapping her thigh, and Amy jumped. Rosa smirked.

Gina took a breath, started to talk, stopped, then continued. “Clarification: I want your hands on me. If your hands are on me, and Amy’s hands are on you, then do I get to put my hands on Amy?”

“That only seems fair,” Amy said.

“Also, you can gag me, but I need to be allowed to send and receive text messages. Those are my rights as your prisoner. It’s in the Geneva conventions, I’m fairly certain.”

“That’s not a thing,” Rosa said, “but okay.”

***

“Is that a thing?” Gina asked incredulously. “How have I never heard of this?”

“Dunno,” Rosa said. “I went on Youtube. You can google it, hair bondage is real. Now hold still.” Amy reclined casually on the couch while Rosa grabbed Gina firmly by the shoulder and pushed her to sit down in a blonde wood Ikea chair. They were realizing the problem with Ikea’s sleek modernist designs was that they didn’t have many places you could actually tie rope too, so instead of erotically binding anyone against the headboard, they were settling for the dining room, because at least all the chairs had legs.

Rosa grabbed Gina’s hair in a fistful, wrapping a folded piece of narrow cordage around it three times and tying it off. Then she twisted her hair into a folded bun, wrapped the rope around and pulled it through the loop of hair and then through the folded end of the rope. She pulled tight. It all slid off.

“Fuck,” Rosa said.

“Later,” Amy quipped. “Or sooner. But Gina’s hair is really fine, you’re never going to get that rope to stay in. But.” She stopped.

“But what,” Rosa said, rolling her eyes, feeling like Amy was going to drop another plan on her.

“I could try it on you!” she squeaked.

“I second the motion,” Gina said.

“Ever since you joined adult parliamentary debate, you’ve gotten extra weird,” Rosa said.

“Wanna see my gavel?” She shot back, eyes wide.

“Later, Gina,” Amy said. She put her hand out, and Gina handed her the cordage that had slipped out of her hair.

Gina stood and motioned for Rosa to sit in the chair. She did, but under silent protest, rolling her eyes and frowning.

“Rosa. I’m not going to do anything to you without your consent.” Amy ran her fingers through Rosa’s thick, curly hair, and made a fist, grasping her by the scalp. Rosa sucked in a breath of air, her eyes widening. “Will you be good for me?”

Rosa was frozen and seemed like she had forgotten to blink. Gina perched on a backless stool and crossed her legs, steepling her fingers.

Amy rocked her hand back and forth and Rosa followed the movement, swaying.

“I need you to tell me yes. With words. You can also tell me no.”

“Yes,” Rosa said, the sullenness gone from her tone. “Just don’t let go of my hair.”

Amy smiled out of the side of her mouth. With one hand she held Rosa tightly by the hair, and with the other she gathered the rope, grabbing the center in her teeth. She formed a messy ponytail and tied the rope around it three times. She folded it into a bun, pulled the rope ends through the loop of hair, and with one more pull through the center loop of rope, it was done. Amy tugged on the end, and Rosa’s back arched, following the tension of the knot against her hair.

Gina slow-clapped. “Very good, Detective.” She slid down from her stool and walked over to get a closer look, petting Rosa’s head and bending down to look at her eyes. They were blown wide. “Go directly to sub space. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars. Do not speak unless spoken to.”

“No, that’s not one of my rules,” Amy said. “Rosa, if anything hurts or you want more or less, you should talk.”

Rosa grunted wordlessly.

“Gina, hold this.” Amy handed Gina the rope that Rosa was attached to. Then she bent over to get something out of her canvas bag of play toys.

“Ooooh, what is it? Is it a magic wand? Does it need batteries?”

“No.” Amy pulled out a device with black leather straps and a red rubber bit. “But it is for you. Rosa, put this on her.”

Rosa snapped out of her daze at hearing her name and smiled. Without saying anything, she took the gag from Amy and advanced on Gina, stroking her face and tucking her hair out of the way before pressing the red rubber into her mouth.

“Here’s your phone, as per the Geneva Conventions,” Amy said over Rosa’s shoulder. “You’ll find I’m a firm but fair captor.”

“Firm but Fair, name of your bondage sex tape,” Gina said around the mouthful of gag. Rosa shoved it in further and Gina squeaked.

When Gina’s face was buckled into the gag soundly, Rosa backed away and sat back down in the chair, awaiting further instructions. Amy admired her girls, each learning to submit in her own way. She grabbed the ropes on Rosa’s hair and gestured toward the bedroom. Gina dashed ahead of them, and Amy held Rosa on a short lead. They exchanged a smoldering expression. Then Amy’s pocket vibrated. Gina had sent an incomprehensible string of emojis.

“Gina. My subs have to use words. I don’t understand grunts or hieroglyphics.” Rosa folder her arms and nodded.

Gina rolled her eyes and texted “OK.”

Amy considered what to do next. She didn’t want to stop admiring the tableaux of bodies...and perhaps she didn’t have to.

“Rosa, I  _ really _ like to look at you like this. Take off your leather jacket. Gina, let’s roll the dice: are you wearing panties?”

Gina texted and Amy’s phone vibrated again: “nope”

Rosa snorted a dry laugh. She tossed her jacket on the bed. She was wearing a tight black tee shirt and jeans.

Amy stepped carefully between them and rolled Gina’s skirt up to her waist: no panties, just a garter belt holding up her custom 100 emoji print stockings.

“Like what you see?” She asked Rosa, winding the rope around her hand.

Rosa nodded, feeling the tug of the rope in her hair.

“I want to watch you go down on her,” Amy said.

Rosa grinned and knelt. She was tall enough to be able to reach Gina’s pussy even while crouching on the floor. Gina moaned wordlessly, forgetting for a moment to even text.

Amy sat on the edge of the bed, letting the rope go slack. Rosa teased Gina’s labia with her finger and went straight for her clit with her tongue, a bead of saliva escaping her mouth and running down the corner of her mouth.

She became lost in thought, watching Rosa’s expert hands and tongue work Gina over, spreading her wide with her fingers so she could lick her more deeply and more widely. Gina moaned and arched her back and texted Amy: “I thought I got to put my hands on you too”. Amy read the text out loud as it came in.

“I guess I did agree to that, huh,” Amy said.

Rosa withdrew for a moment, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and catching her breath.

“Come over here, come up on the bed with me,” Amy sighed, wrapping the rope around her wrist one-handedly, reeling Rosa in. Rosa grabbed Gina by the hand and pulled her along. The two of them collapsed on either side of Amy.

Rosa grinned and pushed up at the hem of Amy’s sweaterdress. Gina set her phone down on the pillow and followed suit, sticking a finger under the hem of Amy’s leggings.

“I’ll go down on you. Gina’s got her hands free, she fingers you,” Rosa rasped. “You’re still the boss. You make the rules.”

“Good bosses know when to delegate,” Amy said wryly. “All those in favor?”

Gina tried to say “Aye” but it was muffled by the gag.

“Aye,” Rosa said, trying to maintain a scowl despite her arousal.

“The ayes have it,” Amy said. “Now get with the motion.”

 


End file.
